


Птичка Пикуль и ласковые Кэпостарки

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clint Barton, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gandbang, Gentle Sex, Gentle Steve Rogers, Gentle Tony Stark, M/M, Minor Top Steve Rogers, Role-Playing Game, Romance, Top Tony Stark, minor oral sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Клинт всего-лишь отправился на кухню, чтобы полакомиться своими любимыми пикулями - а попал в самый разгар групповухи с элементами ролёвки.





	Птичка Пикуль и ласковые Кэпостарки

Клинт тихо застонал, почувствовав на шее чьи-то прохладные губы. Его глаза плотно облегала тёмная повязка, не позволяя увидеть происходящее и усиливая ощущения в стократ.

Губы отодвинулись, и Бартон тихо зарычал, неосознанно подавшись вперёд, следом за ними. Его кожа горела, словно Клинт был тем самым фантастическим Фениксом, что вновь и вновь сжигал себя в священном огне, чтобы возродиться вновь. Хотелось больше прикосновений, больше влажных поцелуев, оставляющих после себя приятный прохладный след.

Но у его партнёров, похоже, были другие планы.

 — Ну что, попалась, птичка? — Сильная рука схватила его за вихор на затылке — не больно, но крепко, не позволяя дёргаться. Клинт замер, подрагивая. Стив (а это был именно его голос — низкий, бархатный, словно аспидное небо, ковром стелющееся над землёй) прижал прохладные губы к покрасневшему уху и свистяще прошептал: — И что нам с тобой делать, а?

Клинт облизнул пересохшие губы. Он даже не подозревал, что обыденная, в общем-то, ночь вдруг может стать волшебной. Клинт всего-лишь отправился на кухню, чтобы полакомиться своими любимыми пикулями — а попал в самый разгар групповушки с элементами ролёвки. Тони и Стив играли двух охотников, но что-то в их игре не сходилось. И появление «невинной пташки» всё расставило по своим местам.

Оба лидера Мстителей были напористы, но нежны, как утренний Зефир над озером. Впрочем, Клинта уговаривать долго не пришлось. Он давно не был снизу — честно говоря, один лишь раз, да и тот, прошедший в пьяной дымке, совсем не помнил, — поэтому с непосредственным детским интересом согласился на незавидную, как казалось при первом ознакомлении, роль юной птички, что так неудачно вылетела на охоту и попалась коварным охотникам.

 — Понять и простить? — всё же снизошёл до ответа Клинт и охнул, когда рука на волосах сжалась сильнее.

 — Славная птичка… Наглая и самоуверенная, — снисходительно заметил второй голос, что принадлежал Старку. Его мягкие, вальяжные шаги раздались рядом, и в следующее мгновение Клинт дёрнулся, когда его поясницу охлопали, словно у продаваемого жеребца на ярмарке. — Хотела поклевать зёрнышек под лунным светом? Беспечная крошка попалась в ловушку.

 — Я просто хотел кушать, — Клинт позволил пустить в голос плаксивых ноток. Роль «птички» была ему в новинку, но Бартону стало интересно, сможет ли он перевоплотиться в испуганного и невинного пленника. — Вы же не сделаете мне больно, правда? Пожалуйста, — добавил он, не очень веря самому себе. Пойманная птица, должно быть, уже брыкалась бы в чужих руках и громко звала на помощь, но он пока ещё не настолько вошёл в роль.

Стив отпустил его волосы и медленно повёл ладонью по взмокшему загривку, перешёл на спину, остановившись у самой резинки ночных штанов и легонько щекоча поясницу.

 — Матушка говорила, что птичек нужно подкармливать, — медленно заметил он. Наклонился, дунул на светлую макушку, заставив волосы Клинта топорщиться от наслаждения, и добавил с сомнением в голосе: — Но ничего не даётся просто так, правильно?

 — Правильно, — мурлыкнул Тони. Он охватил подбородок Клинта и мягко огладил смуглые скулы большими пальцами. — Мы накормим тебя, птичка, но ты должен это заслужить.

 — О да-а, — выдохнул Клинт, которому было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать над правдоподобием своего персонажа. — Что я должен делать?

 — М-м-м, какая сговорчивая птичка, — в голосе Тони звучала весёлая и совсем не обидная насмешка. Клинт издал тихий стон, когда его губ коснулись прохладные пальцы. — Возьми их в рот и оближи, — мягкий шёпот ворвался в голову, как мини-торнадо. В паху приятно закололо. Бартон разомкнул пухлые губы и позволил чуть солоноватым пальцам Тони вторгнуться в его рот. Язык легко заскользил по мягким подушечкам, увлажняя их слюной.

Стив аккуратно потянул Клинта на себя, заставляя того лечь на его сильное тело. Не отрываясь от орудующих во рту пальцев, Бартон улёгся поудобнее. Сильная рука тотчас коснулась его волос в одобрительном жесте.

 — Хорошая птичка, — прошелестел бархатный голос, от которого в паху всё скручивалось узлом. — Умная, послушная…

 — Да, нам надо было раньше тебя поймать, — Тони погладил Клинта по щеке и вытянул влажные пальцы из его рта.

Клинт замер, не зная, что с ним будут делать. Точнее, он догадывался, что, но недоумевал — не рано ли Старк приказал ему лизать? Наверное, вначале штаны надо бы снять, а то слюна высохнет, и будет больно…

«А может, в этом и смысл?» — Клинт нахмурился, что, конечно, не было видно сквозь повязку. Конечно, Тони и Стив не такие — они не будут мучить его без необходимости. Это просто не имело никакого смысла… наверное…

 — Тс-с-с, ты чего, птичка? Пикуль? — в голосе Тони зазвучало беспокойство.

«Пикулем» было их стоп-слово — и Старк, и Стив настоятельно рекомендовали ему использовать его сразу же, как станет неприятно или тревожно. Но «Пикуль» означал окончание столь возбуждающей игры, да и повода волноваться, кроме как из-за надуманных страхов, пока не было. Клинт покачал головой.

 — Не бойся, пташечка, — в голосе Старка послышалось облегчение, да и Стив задышал ровнее. Они были готовы прервать свои игрища сразу же, как третьему станет некомфортно, но это не значило, что им этого хотелось. Тони коснулся лба Бартона в лёгком поцелуе, и прошептал: — Мы не сделаем тебе больно. Доверься нам.

И Клинт доверился. Он расслабленно растёкся по капитану, ощущая под боком его горячий огромный член, и едва заметно улыбнулся. А когда влажные пальцы коснулись его затвердевших сосков, мягко сжимая их и потирая, все вопросы отпали сами собой. Тони перебирал подушечками твёрдые горошины, заставляя дыхание «птички» тяжелеть, и мурлыкал что-то про его отзывчивое, ласковое тело — Клинт не вникал, утопая в волнах наслаждения. Сзади Стив неторопливо вылизывал его шею, и эта райская смесь жара и прохлады напрочь сносила все разумные мысли.

 — Хорошая птичка, славная птичка, — как безумный, бормотал себе под нос Тони.

Его острый язык заменил пальцы, а обе руки проникли под резинку штанов. Клинт почувствовал, как последний предмет его гардероба покидал тело, и его колотило от возбуждения, огненными вспышками разрезавшего разум. Тони отбросил штаны куда-то на пол, не особо заботясь о их сохранности, и огладил бедро дрожавшего под ним Бартона.

 — Да ты уже готов, птичка, — хрипло прошептал он, шальным взглядом глядя на выгибающего спину и совсем не по-птичьи мурлыкающего лучника. — Плохо матушку слушал. Разве она не говорила тебе, что нельзя так ластиться к незнакомым дядям?

 — У меня… А-ах!.. нет матушки. Я… мф-ф… сирота, — простонал Клинт. Стив игриво куснул его за ухо, и он, не выдержав, воскликнул: — Прошу вас, сир, возьмите меня! Я хочу… вас внутрь…

Тони снисходительно хмыкнул.

 — Какой же ты наглый, птенчик, — лениво заметил он. — Я-то думал, птички невинные и робкие. А ты, вот, уже просишь тебя оттрахать. Вон как течёшь, — Старк коснулся стоящего члена Клинта, собрал с налившейся кровью головки немного смазки и мазнул ею по губам лучника. Тот инстинктивно облизнулся и громко застонал, поняв, что именно попало в его рот. — Может, стоит тебя проучить? Загнать в эту жаркую задницу без подготовки? Так, чтобы всё внутри горело от каждого движения?

А вот эти предложения, сказанные абсолютно серьёзным голосом, вдруг вселили в Клинта тревогу. Он перестал выгибаться и настороженно прислушался. Старк ведь шутил, да? Клинт и правда не осилил своего персонажа, практически сразу показав жажду прикосновений и удовольствие от этих сексуальных касаний. Но они же не собираются так наказывать его за испорченную «пташку»?

Тони почувствовал, как напрягся вдруг Клинт, и понял, что сделал что-то не то. Третий не должен был чувствовать страх или опаску. Это было неправильно.

 — Всё хорошо, малыш, — вдруг тихо прошептал Стив. Он запечатлел возле уха Клинта нежный поцелуй и добавил: — Мы не будем трогать тебя там без смазки. Ты хорошая птичка и заслуживаешь поощрения. Нам повезло, что ты такой открытый и желающий — так намного приятней. Не бойся.

Бартон резко выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы и вновь медленно расслабился, правда, больше не постанывая и не предлагая себя. Он чувствовал где-то внутри зародившуюся вину за сбившуюся с первоначального плана игру, и даже ласковые слова Стива не смогли перебороть это вязкое и неприятное ощущение.

Тони мысленно отругал себя и навис над Клинтом, заставив кровать глухо скрипнуть.

 — Ты прекрасен, птица, — честно произнёс он, поглаживая чуть опавший член Бартона. — Прости меня. Я не хотел испугать тебя. Просто охотникам редко удаётся поймать такую удивительную пташку. Обычно они нас боятся.

 — Чего вас бояться? — хрипло произнёс Клинт. Дыхание его вновь сбилось, а тело мелко задрожало. — Вы приласкали меня… и так добры… не понимаю…

 — Я же говорю — ты удивительный, — Тони на миг прижался к губам Клинта, передавая через поцелуй свои извинения и любовь, после чего решительно склонился над его пахом.

Бартон подавился воздухом, когда горячий рот мягко всосал в себя его достоинство. Юркий язычок тотчас пощекотал уздечку, обвёл головку круговым движением и облизал выпирающие венки. Клинт часто-часто задышал и инстинктивно дёрнул бёдрами, пытаясь насадиться глубже. В голове зазвенело от возбуждения, словно тысяча комариков. Тони сосал очень профессионально, но не давал ему разрядки, выпуская член изо рта в самый кульминационный момент. Клинт хныкал, уже не контролируя себя, и вскидывал бёдра, несвязно бормоча малопонятные мольбы.

 — Я могу зайти в тебя? — прошептал Старк, коснувшись его между ягодиц, мягко надавив прямо на пульсирующий анус.

Клинт отчаянно закивал, широко разведя ноги — в горле всё сжалось, и из него не выходило ничего, кроме неясного хныканья.

Много смазки. Очень много. Тони словно боялся, что Клинт вновь испугается и откажется от продолжения. Когда палец проник внутрь и аккуратно покрутился в горячих мышцах, Бартон захлебнулся криком. Стив заставил его запрокинуть голову, после чего впился в его рот требовательным поцелуем. Он обхватил дрожащие запястья лучника, не позволяя тому коснуться себя, и ласково глянул в коньячные глаза Тони. Тот ответил ему рассеянной улыбкой и добавил второй палец.

Влажно. Нежно. Слишком медленно.

Клинт застонал сильнее и повёл бёдрами, насаживаясь на растягивающие его пальцы.

 — Ещё! О боже, сир, прошу вас, ещё!.. — просипел он.

Тони зашипел что-то про «невероятно сексуальных птиц, чёрт тебя дери, Бартон, почему ты такой невероятный?» и наконец-то дал изнывающему третьему то, что он так жаждал. Мышцы плотно обхватили член, два восторженных крика слились в один — и Клинт задёргался в оргазменной агонии. Слишком хорошо, чтобы дольше сдерживаться.

Тони почувствовал, как плотно сжимались вокруг него мышцы, пульсировали, горели так сильно, словно пытались его сжечь. Когда Клинт вытянулся на кровати, крупно дрожа от пережитого финала, Тони сжал его расслабленные ноги и сделал несколько сильных толчков, наблюдая за тем, как вздрагивал Бартон — после оргазма его тело было невероятно чувствительным. Достигнув своего финала, Тони упал на лучника, сильнее прижимая его к Стиву, и прикрыл глаза, пытаясь отдышаться.

 — Я заслужил еду… сир?.. — поинтересовался Клинт, когда немного пришёл в себя.

Тони хмыкнул и ласково погладил его за ухом. После чего снял повязку и чмокнул лучника в нос.

 — Да, птенчик, заслужил, — мягко произнёс он.

Стив улыбнулся, с нежностью глядя на расслабленных партнёров. Он кончил самым первым, не выдержав возбуждающего вида, что открывался его взору, и теперь просто любовался, поглаживая Клинта по голове. Ему понравилась игра, несмотря на то, что она сильно отличалась от первоначальной задумки Тони. Всё-таки было в импровизациях что-то очень вкусное…

Следующий час они провели на измятой, пропахшей сексом, кровати. Тони притащил из холодильника банку с пикулями, и они на пару со Стивом накормили Клинта, по ходу дела ненавязчиво оглаживая отзывчивое поджарое тело. Результатом стала ещё одна игра, в которой птенчик, невинно сияя голубыми глазками, испытал на своих охотниках весь арсенал обольстительной науки.

Но это уже была другая история.

 


End file.
